


J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous

by Dragonna



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot sera responsable de la chute de Kaamelott et de la mort d'Arthur, du moins c'est ce que dit ce connard de devin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.
> 
> Genre: Humour
> 
> Personnages: Léodagan, Arthur, Perceval, le père Blaise et Lancelot.

**INTRODUCTION**

_Salle du trône_

_Le roi et son beau-père_

* * *

**Arthur** : Votre femme a rien de mieux à foutre que m'obliger à écouter des prédictions stupides à propos de mon futur?

 **Léodagan**  Elle a dit que ça tombait toujours juste. Et que vous feriez peut-être plus attention à votre avenir au lieu de tomber toujours dans les pièges.

 **Arthur:** Elle s'est faite faire des prédictions? J'ai jamais entendu dire qu'elle avait reçu des devins et j'ai jamais vu ce type avant.

 **Léodagan** : Non, juste des rumeurs. Et une lettre d'une amie.

 **Arthur** : Ça promet!

 **Léodagan** : Bah puisqu'il est là, écoutons le!

 **Arthur :** C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à foutre hein !

* * *

**ACTE I**

_Soir. Salle de réunion._

_Père Blaise, Lancelot, Léodagan et Arthur_

* * *

**Arthur** : Je le savais que c'était une stupide perte de temps!

 **Léodagan** : Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez?

 **Arthur**  : Juste que c'est pas possible que ça arrive ! Sérieusement la fin de Kamelott ? De la table ronde ? La mort de tous les chevaliers et la prise de la Grande-Bretagne par ces connards d'Angle et de Saxons ?

 **Lancelot** : Ha ouais quand même.

 **Père Blaise** : Ça sera intéressant à raconter !

 **Arthur**  : Ravi de savoir que ma mort vous fait plaisir!

 **Père Blaise**  : Les gens pleureront en lisant le récit de votre mort héroïque. Je peux aussi laisser sous entendre que vous ne faites que dormir à Avalon et que vous reviendrez un jour...

 **Arthur**  : Magnifique, je peux mourir heureux maintenant!

 **Léodagan** : Râlez pas, vous passerez le reste de votre vie ou mort...ou peu importe votre état... à Avalon non ?

 **Lancelot :**  Et...on sait ce qui va provoquer tout ça ?

_Tous le monde le regarde._

**Lancelot** :...Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose ?

* * *

_**Acte II** _

_Même lieu, un peu plus tard._

_Perceval s'est joint au groupe._

* * *

**Lancelot** : Comment ça MA faute?

 **Léodagan**  : Z'êtes sourds ? Le devin a dit que vous alliez poignarder le roi dans le dos.

 **Perceval** : J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous...comme quoi on croit connaître les gens...

 **Lancelot**  : jamais je ne frapperais en traître comme...

 **Léodagan**  : Au sens littéral du terme...z'allez le trahir quoi.

 **Lancelot** : Moi? J'ai été élevé par la Dame du Lac...

 **Perceval** : Comment avez-vous pu vivre au fond d'un lac ?

 **Léodagan** : C'est pas la question !

 **Arthur :** C'est un peu ce qui m'inquiète en fait...

 **Lancelot :**  Et je suis votre plus fidèle chevalier, n'ai-je pas assuré une fois la stabilité du royaume? Comment pourrais-je rejoindre l'ennemi ? Ces barbares de Saxons?

 **Léodagan :**  Votre patrie est germanisée par les Francs non ?

 **Perceval :**  Quoi il est pas breton notre Lancelot?

 **Léodagan**  : Non, il vient de chez nos chers voisins.

 **Perceval :**  Les irlandais ? Mais il est pas roux!

 **Lancelot** : Ma patrie est le royaume du roi Arthur. Jamais je ne pourrais rejoindre l'enn...

 **Léodagan**  : Z'allez pas rejoindre l'ennemi, vous allez enlever ma fille, en faire votre amante et il y aura une guerre pour la récupérer, rapport au crime de lèse-majesté et tout ça.

 **Perceval** : ….Vous allez enlever la reine ? Mais seigneur Lancelot, elle est mariée! Vous avez des tas de femmes à vos pieds pourtant, pourquoi choisir une qui a déjà un mari ?

 **Arthur :**  ….J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous moi non plus.

 **Lancelot :**  Mais c'est absurde sir, je ne pourrais jamais vous trahir de la sorte, je vous respecte trop.

* * *

**Acte III**

_Toujours le même lieu et les mêmes personnes._

* * *

**Père Blaise :**  Je suis désolé Sire Lancelot mais le devin a été très clair :  _Lancelot sera surpris avec Guenièvre. Arthur se sentant bafoué et trahi par deux êtres chers, ordonnera que Guenièvre soit brûlée vive._

 **Léodagan:**  Ma fille me fait honte. Se débaucher avec un Franc! Alors qu'elle est mariée à un roi!

 **Perceval:** Un Franc? Où ça? Nous sommes tous bretons sauf Lancelot qui est irlandais.

 **Arthur:**  Il est franc idiot!

 **Lancelot:**  Sire, n'est-ce pas un peu sévère de la brûler?

 **Arthur** : C'est pas encore fait. Et vous ne vous indignez pas qu'on vous accuse de fricoter avec la reine?

 **Lancelot:..**..Ben...

 **Père Blaise:**  Ensuite le devin a dit que..." _Venu sauver la reine le jour de l'exécution, Lancelot sera pourchassé jusqu'en dans son fief de Bretagne, où une gigantesque bataille s'engagera, opposant les chevaliers de la Table Ronde entre eux, dans un bain de sang sanglant dont personne ne se relèvera!"_

 **Léodagan** : Chevalier le plus fidèle d'Arthur, mon cul!

 **Lancelot:**  Sir, vous n'allez pas croire ce ramassis de bêtises?

 **Père Blaise:**  Et donc tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde trouveront la mort au cours du combat.

 **Perceval:**  Moi aussi?

 **Arthur** : Vous êtes chevalier de la table ronde Perceval! Donc vous serez là, donc vous allez crever aussi!

 **Perceval** : Mais je veux pas mourir moi.

 **Léodagan** : Bref selon ce type, Lancelot va être la cause de la chute de ce royaume et de la prise de la Grande-Bretagne par ces connards de Saxons et leurs potes.

 **Lancelot:**  Mais c'est aburde...

 **Arthur:**  J'avoue, j'ai du mal à croire que vous seriez assez salaud pour me trahir comme ça.

 **Lancelot** : Sire...

 **Arthur:**  Vous êtes le chevalier le plus droit, le plus juste que j'ai connu. La stabilité du royaume repose en grande partie sur vos compétences exceptionnelles. Et je ne confierais ma vie à personne d'autre que vous. Quand j'aurais des enfants, je vous nommerais pour les protéger et leurs apprendre le maniement des armes. La confiance que je vous porte est bien plus forte que celle que j'éprouve envers les autres chevaliers. Je sais que vous ne me trahirais jamais...c'est pourquoi je ne crois pas en cette prédiction.

 **Lancelot *larmes aux yeux*** Je ne vous décevrais pas majesté.

* * *

**Épilogue.**

_Nuit-Cuisine_

_Arthur et Léodagan_

* * *

**Léodagan :**  C'était quoi votre discours à l'eau de rose là ?

 **Arthur**  : …..

 **Léodagan** : J'aurais jamais cru que vous pouviez dire des trucs comme ça. Votre mère vous aurez tué pour ce genre de faiblesses. C'était quoi l'autre version de votre mort déjà?

 **Arthur :..**..Mon fils incestueux Mordred que j'aurais eu avec ma demi-sœur Morgane me tuera lors d'une bataille.

 **Léodagan**  : …..On va surveiller Lancelot.

 **Arthur:**  Ouais...Sérieusement Mordred, mon fils? N'importe quoi! Au moins maintenant,Lancelot aura jamais les couilles de me trahir ou de me voler ma femme.

**_The End (?)_ **

* * *

**Lancelot *priant dans sa chambre***  Seigneur, faites disparaître ce désir qui me consume...je ne mérite pas la confiance de mon roi...je suis un monstre ignoble qui ne mérite pas d'éprouver des sentiments.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
